footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Spain v Russia (2018 World Cup)
| team1score = 1 | team2 = Russia | team2association = | team2score = 1 | details = After extra time Russia won 4–3 on penalties FIFA Report BBC Report | date = 1 July 2018 | stadium = Luzhniki Stadium | city = Moscow | man_of_the_match1a = Igor Akinfeev (Russia) | referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) | attendance = 78,011 | weather = 24 °C (76 °F) | previous = | next = }} Spain v Russia was a match which took place at the Luzhniki Stadium on Sunday 1 July 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Spain are set to keep faith with goalkeeper David de Gea despite some criticism of his performances so far. Marco Asensio could replace David Silva in attack, while Spain must decide whether to risk Sergio Busquets, who is a booking away from a suspension. Russia's Igor Smolnikov is banned after his red card versus Uruguay, so Mario Fernandes is set to play at right-back. Aleksandr Golovin, Fedor Smolov and Yury Gazinsky are all one yellow card away from a one-game suspension. Spain, who are unbeaten since losing to Italy at Euro 2016, have yet to hit the heady heights with which they are usually associated, but Russia may be a team against whom they can cut loose. They will certainly attempt to dominate the ball. La Roja led the tournament for passes attempted (2,294) and completed (2,089) in the group stage, making nearly 300 more of each than any other nation. Spain have also had 41 shots from open play, 15 more than their opponents, and have created 42 goalscoring chances, 24 more than the Russians. The home team, however, have worked like Trojans and have been clinical when opportunities have come knocking. Russia are ranked bottom at this tournament for chances created, with 18, but have still managed to score eight goals, while in terms of distance covered in the group stage (331km) they ranked third. Being roared on by an 80,000 capacity-crowd may add yet more miles to their legs. Head to head Since the breakup of the Soviet Union in 1991, Russia have never beaten Spain (D2, L4). However, in their most recent encounter Russia earned a 3-3 draw during a friendly in November. Spain have scored 10 goals in their last three games against Russia - seven during two matches at Euro 2008, and three in November's friendly. Russia have also lost to Spain three times in recent major tournaments, losing in the group stage (4-1) and semi-finals (3-0) at Euro 2008, and the group stage of Euro 2004 (1-0). Match Hosts Russia pulled off the biggest shock of the 2018 World Cup so far as they beat 2010 winners Spain in the first penalty shootout of the tournament to reach the quarter-finals for the first time in 48 years. After extra-time ended with the score locked at 1-1, goalkeeper Igor Akinfeev was Russia's penalty hero, denying Koke and then Iago Aspas to spark scenes of delirious celebration at Moscow's Luzhniki Stadium. His opposite number, David de Gea, got a hand to the first spot-kick he faced - from Fedor Smolov - but that was the closest he came to making a save as the Russians converted their remaining penalties in clinical fashion. Stanislav Cherchesov's side, at 70 the lowest ranked team in the competition and 60 places below Spain, now face Croatia or Denmark in the last eight in Sochi on Saturday. Their unlikely progress is a reward for their resolute defending for most of the 120 minutes of play and should reflect the part played by their thousands of fans who roared them on throughout their defensive masterclass. Admittedly there were few signs of the Spanish struggles to come when Sergey Ignashevich inadvertently gave Fernando Hierro's side a a 12th-minute lead. The veteran Russian defender, who turns 39 later this month, put through his own net as he tried to stop Sergio Ramos reaching Marco Asensio's free-kick at the far post. But Spain failed to turn their overwhelming dominance of possession into further chances and paid the price before half-time, when Artem Dzyuba's header from a corner hit Gerard Pique's outstretched arm. Dzyuba stepped up himself to send De Gea the wrong way from the spot and the stadium went wild, not for the last time on a tumultuous evening. The pattern of play did not change after the break, with Spain trying to pass their way through the ranks of Russia's packed defence, but lacking the imagination to fashion a serious shooting chance. Only Andres Iniesta threatened to break the deadlock for Spain when he was belatedly summoned from the bench and the volume inside the Luzhniki increased as the Russian fans sensed their side could cling on. When Spain did manage a sight of goal, at the start of the second period of extra-time, Akinfeev denied Rodrigo to ensure the game would go to penalties, where he would have the final say. Russia were seen as no-hopers by most observers when this tournament began, when even getting out of their group for the first time since the end of the Soviet era had been seen as beyond them. Many of their supporters outside the stadium were still writing them off before this game started, but instead they saw the hosts become the first Russian side to reach the quarter-finals of a World Cup since Mexico 1970. That was the era of the legendary Lev Yashin, so it was fitting that another goalkeeper, Akinfeev, should play the biggest part here in this memorable triumph. Russia's captain is 32 and was winning his 111th cap but this was his greatest performance of all, and on the biggest stage. Details |score = 1–1 |aet = yes |report = FIFA Report BBC Report |team2 = |goals1 = Ignashevich |goals2 = Dzyuba |stadium = Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance = 78,011 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |penalties1 = Iniesta Piqué Koke Ramos Aspas |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2 = Smolov Ignashevich Golovin Cheryshev }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match Stats Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Spain !width=70|Russia |- !scope=row|Goals scored |1||1 |- !scope=row|Total shots |25||6 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |9||1 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |74%||26% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |6||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |5||19 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup knockout stage External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk *Match report at FIFA.com Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches